My Pretty Boy
by Scarlet Natsume
Summary: Di malam hari, Naruto begitu memikirkannya sampai dia tidak bisa tidur. Dia menangis, berpikir apakah 'dia' akan menjadi miliknya. Dan pada akhirnya, Naruto tak bisa menahannya lagi. Warning : Gaje. Please Review.


**Warning : **_**Gaje.**_

**Disclaimer : **_**Naruto and "My Pretty Boy" song isn't mine.**_

**MY PRETTY BOY**

**[****I lie awake at night]**

Naruto tak bisa tidur malam itu.

**[****See things in black and white]**

Dia berpikir kalau kehidupannya terlihat seperti acara tv tahun 70-an.

**[****I only got you inside my mind]**

Dia hanya memikirkan satu hal malam itu.

**[****You know you have made me blind.]**

Dia menangis memikirkannya. Selalu bertanya pada dirinya sendiri perasaan apa yang dia rasakan itu.

**[****I lie awake and pray]**

Dia masih tak bisa tidur malam itu.

**[****That you will look my way]**

Naruto ingat saat-saat bersamanya dan dia menganggap bahwa 'dia' tak akan pernah memandangnya.

**[****I have all this longing in my heart]**

Hatinya berdetak kencang saat melihat dan memikirkannya.

**[****I knew it right from the start.]**

Dia mulai ingat hari dimana mereka pertama kali bertemu.

**[****Oh my pretty pretty boy I love you]**

Lalu, Naruto sadar bahwa dia jatuh cinta padanya.

**[****Like I never ever love no one before you]**

Lelaki berambut pirang itu tak pernah merasa seperti ini pada yang lain selain dirinya.

**[****Pretty pretty boy of mine]**

Naruto ingin 'dia' menjadi miliknya dan bukan milik orang lain.

**[****Just tell me you love me too.]**

Dia ingin mendengar kata-kata itu darinya.

**[****Oh my pretty pretty boy I need you]**

Betapa dia sangat menginginkannya.

**[****Oh my pretty pretty boy I do]**

Sumpah! Dia sangat menginginkannya.

**[****Let me inside, make me stay right beside you.]**

Dia ingin bersamanya sekarang... tidur tepat disisinya... tinggal bersamanya...

**[****I used to write your name]**

Dia ingat bagaimana reaksi ketika dia tak sengaja menulis namanya di kertas laporan misi.

**[****I'd put it in my frame]**

Tapi, dia menaruhnya di suatu tempat dimana tak seorang pun akan melihatnya... lemarinya.

**[****And sometimes I think I hear you call]**

Sekarang, dia merasa mendengarnya memanggil, "Naruto, Naruto!"...

**[****Right from my bedroom wall.]**

...melalui dapurnya.

**[****You stay a little while]**

Dia ingat saat-saat berbagi dengannya di tempat favoritnya.

**[****And touch me with your smile]**

Dia berharap kalau 'dia' akan tersenyum... walau sekali.

**[****And what can I say to make you mine]**

Dia ingin tahu bagaimana untuk membuatnya menjadi miliknya, dan hanya miliknya.

**[****To reach out for you inside.]**

Dia ingin memahami perasaannya.

**[****Oh my pretty pretty boy I love you]**

Hatinya berdebar kencang.

**[****Like I never ever love no one before you]**

Dan lebih kencang...

**[****Pretty pretty boy of mine]**

Begitu kencang...

**[****Just tell me you love me too.]**

Bayangan akan dirinya memenuhi pikirannya...

**[****Oh my pretty preety boy I need you]**

Benar-benar...

**[****Oh my pretty pretty boy I do]**

Ini begitu...

**[****Let me inside, make me stay right beside you.]**

Mustahil.

**[****Oh pretty boy]**

Dia terus memikirkannya.

**[****Say you love me too.]**

Dia merasakan pipinya memanas.

**[****Oh my pretty pretty boy I love you]**

Dia benar-benar... benar-benar mencintainya.

**[****Like I never ever loved no one before you]**

Dia tak bisa menahannya lagi. Hatinya berdebar, wajahnya semerah tomat.

**[****Pretty pretty boy of mine]**

'Milikku, milikku!' hanya itu yang bisa dia pikirkan.

**[****Just tell me you love me too.]**

Dia berharap itu benar.

**[****Oh my pretty pretty boy I need you]**

Dia beranjak dari ranjangnya.

**[****Oh my pretty pretty boy I do]**

Berjalan ke arah mejanya dan...

**[****Let me inside, make me stay right beside you...]**

**********************************

"Oh... Ramen! Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu!!!!" teriaknya sembari melahap ramennya dengan rakus. "Aku mencintaimu, ramen! Sehari tanpamu sudah membuatku begitu gila!!"

Always a beginning...

**OWARI.**

**A/N : **(Speechless)

* * *

Ehem... maaf atas fic yang jelek, gaje, dan... tidak dimengerti.

Saya hanya ingin mencoba membuat songfic yang benar-benar songfic.

Jadi... fic ini hanya percobaan.

Lagu "My Pretty Boy" by M2M.

Please review, if don't mind.

But, I don't wanna receive flame though a little.

With crimson camelia,

-

Scarlet Natsume.


End file.
